


Surprise

by tambourinekween



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Drunk Jeremy, Drunk Michael, Established Relationship, M/M, Michael surprises Jeremy, fiance, forgetful, in the spirit of Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 04:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13674567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambourinekween/pseuds/tambourinekween
Summary: Michael sends Jeremy out for the day, and Jeremy comes home to a surprise.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mesoquatic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesoquatic/gifts).



> Happy Valentines Day!

Jeremy didn’t go out often. Or, at least he didn’t go out often without Michael. The two were inseparable, and after being engaged for almost three years, it was hard to even get them to be in different rooms. 

But Michael had insisted that Jeremy go out today without him, and spend some time with Rich. Which was a fair thing to say. The two of them had bonded over the years and it _had_ been a long time since Jeremy and Rich had been able to hang out together. So Jeremy agreed to it. They set up a date and a time (acting so adult! No impromptu meetings for these young men anymore) and they met up to… well, they weren’t sure what they wanted to do. All they knew was that Michael had really, really wanted Jeremy to be out of the house for the day. 

“He’s totally planning something. I can tell.” Rich concluded as the two of them watched Jeremy’s fiancé drive away after dropping Jeremy off. They’d decided to meet downtown, and as Jeremy and Rich wandered the sidewalks, the taller one raised an eyebrow. 

“What makes you say that?” Jeremy asked. Rich shrugged as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. 

“It’s just weird, you know? You two do everything together, and now suddenly he’s up your ass about getting you out of the house.” Jeremy’s eyebrows knitted together as he thought more about it. It was very unlike Michael to want Jeremy out of the room, let alone wanting him to not be around at all. All _day._

Jeremy felt his stomach do a little twist. He hadn’t done anything wrong, had he? Michael wasn’t mad at him? Surely not. Michael had kissed him and told him he loved him when he dropped Jeremy off. He’d wished for Rich and Jeremy to have a good time. But, still, it was a sour feeling that sat in the pit of his stomach. He did his best to ignore it. 

And for the most part, he did. He had a good time, too. Rich was kind enough to drop him off when they were done, about 7:30. The sun had just set, and the world was bathed in pink and orange hues as Jeremy climbed the front steps to their front door. The cheery red of the paint seemed to greet him as he retrieved his keys from his pocket. Was it just him, or did the yard seem like it was freshly mown? And the front windows looked cleaner, too. 

It had to be nothing. A coinkydink. Jeremy finally found his house key and stuck it into the lock, only to find that the door was already unlocked. Weird. He stepped into the front entryway, and froze. The entire house was completely and totally _spotless,_ from what he could see. He set down the one bag of items he’d bought on the floor by the door and started looking around. 

The rest of the house was as clean as the foyer. And- what was he smelling? Had Michael _cooked?_ Whatever he’d done, it smelled good. Really, really good, in fact. Jeremy giggled and felt a smile spread across his face. “Michael?” He called out for his fiancé. He probably should have opened with doing that, rather than sneaking around the house like he was a criminal. 

“Jeremy, hey!” There Michael was, leaning in the doorway. His words sounded slurred. God, was he drunk? He certainly looked that way. The male’s cheeks were rosy, and his eyes looked unfocused, even with his glasses on. He gave Jeremy a huge smile, as if Jeremy were the only person in the world he wanted to see. Jeremy felt his cheeks heat up. 

“Hey. Wh-what’s all this?” He gestured around them. 

“I’m so glad you asked. This was a surprise.” 

“I can see that. But, why?” Michael bit his lip at that. The pink in his cheeks intensified. Was Michael blushing? Why? 

“Why does there have to be a reason? Can’t I do something nice?” 

“Well, I mean-” 

“Come on. Let’s go into the living room.” He cut Jeremy off and led him into their living room. At the coffee table, there were two plates of food. Michael had made gyros, apparently. They looked perfect. What also caught Jeremy’s eye, though, was the bottle of wine that was nestled on the table with all of it. It was empty. 

“Jesus, Michael, did you drink an entire bottle of wine?” 

“Maybe. I got bored.” He giggled and sat down. He pat the empty space next to him as an invitation for Jeremy to sit. 

He did. “Y-you didn’t have to do all this for me.” Michael shook his head. 

“I didn’t have to, but I _wanted_ to.” 

“Well, thank you.” 

“Let’s eat.” Jeremy immediately dug in. God, it was perfect. He melted a little. 

“Oh, my god. This is so good.” Jeremy mumbled around the food in his mouth. Michael flushed red. 

“Thank you. I’m glad you like it.” 

They ate their food in awkward silence, with Jeremy eating his beef gyro and Michael eating his chicken one. Jeremy would look up every so often to look at Michael, but every time he did, he met the other’s eyes. They would both look down after that. 

“I’ll be right back.” Michael stood up. “Do you need anything from the kitchen?” 

“No, thank you. Are you okay?” Jeremy raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m all good. Don’t worry.” He smiled at Jeremy. “I’ll be back in a flash.” He gave a pat to Jeremy on the shoulder and left the room. 

That was weird. Why did Michael seem to be in such a hurry to leave the room? Jeremy’s stomach began twisting again. What if he’d done something wrong? Was Michael upset with him? Oh, god. Jeremy was beginning to freak out. 

_Calm down, Jeremy._ His fiancé wouldn’t have been so wonderful to him if he were upset with him. Even so, the thoughts persisted until Michael came back, carrying another bottle of wine. He had a big, genuine smile on his face. The knot inside of Jeremy loosened. He let out a short, breathy laugh. 

“Are you sure you should drink more? You’re already looking plastered.” Jeremy asked. Michael shrugged. 

“It’s not like I have to drive anywhere, do I?” He had a point. Jeremy shook his head. 

“I guess not.” Michael carefully poured each of them a glass of wine. Or, at least he attempted to be careful. A few drops of wine spilled on the table. 

“Hey, be careful.” Jeremy snorted. “Don’t waste it.” 

“My bad.” After finished pouring the drinks, Michael sat back down. He picked up his glass and sipped at it, and Jeremy did the same. After a few more glasses, Jeremy was drunk, but Michael was practically wasted. They spent hours just sitting together, talking and laughing. 

Eventually, Michael went quiet. He stared at Jeremy. His eyes were unfocused. Jeremy stared back at him. 

“What? Is there something on my face?” Jeremy instinctively reached up to his face to see if there was something there that the other was staring at. Michael immediately looked away. 

“N-no.” 

“What is it, Michael?” 

“I have the biggest, gayest crush on you.” Jeremy’s eyes widened. He began to laugh, and Michael’s face went red. “What’s so funny?” 

“So do I.” Jeremy managed to choke out in between giggles. 

“Oh!” He sounded delighted. They both went into fits of giggling. It was hard to tell how long the two of them sat there like that, but by the time their laughter subsided, they were both leaning on each other and they had tears in their eyes. 

“I-I don’t know why I laughed so hard- it wasn’t even that funny!” Michael held his stomach as another laugh bubbled from his lips. 

“It wasn’t!” 

“I know!” Michael reached over and laced his fingers with Jeremy’s. “I guess it’s good that we’re getting married soon, huh?” 

“I guess it is.” Jeremy stared down at their hands. The gems on their engagement rings glinted softly in the artificial light from the lamp. “W-we should go to bed.” He checked his watch. “It’s past one.” 

“Yeah, we should. Wanna help me with the plates?” Michael gestured to them as he picked up the two glasses, and the empty bottles of wine. Jeremy nodded. 

“Sure.” 

The two of them cleaned up in the living room and put the dirty dishes in the sink. They’d both decided to let sober Michael and Jeremy deal with that. It took them a little while to get themselves upstairs, especially Michael, who was at least twice as drunk as Jeremy. 

Once they were safely in bed, Jeremy curled into Michael, letting the other be the little spoon. Jeremy let out a sigh. This was the happiest he’d felt in a long time, and he felt a wave of intense gratitude towards his significant other for taking the time to do this for him. He pressed his face into the back of Michael’s neck. 

“Thank you so much for doing this for me.” 

“Seeing how happy this all made you made this well worth it.” Jeremy’s heart warmed at that. He shut his eyes. 

Tomorrow was coming fast, and Jeremy could feel it. Tomorrow they would be hungover, and tired, and they would have to clean up the mess they’d made in the kitchen. But that could all wait. Right now, they had each other, and that would be enough until the rest of their lives caught up with them. Jeremy drifted off to sleep to the sound of Michael snoring as the night stretched into day.

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to Red and Nymm for help on this!!! I hope you enjoy it <3


End file.
